


The Marauders: An Untold Story | Chapters 11 & 12 | The 1st Summer Holidays

by Ev_May



Series: The Marauders: An Untold Story [6]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, The Marauders - Fandom, The Wizarding World - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Portkey, The Marauders Fluff, The Marauders: An Untold Story, harry potter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ev_May/pseuds/Ev_May
Summary: "So there he stood, alone. In the middle of the day, in the backyard of 12 Grimmauld Place, clutching his portkey."Sirius uses a portkey to meet James at Kings Cross as they spend the summer holidays together.
Relationships: starbucks - Relationship, wolfstar - Relationship
Series: The Marauders: An Untold Story [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969498
Kudos: 7





	The Marauders: An Untold Story | Chapters 11 & 12 | The 1st Summer Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters: 2  
> If you wish to continue reading further into the story please subscribe to stay notified as these two chapters are part of a much bigger fanfiction. Each day a couple of new chapters will be posted until the final Fanfiction is released with over 20,000+ words.  
> I hope you enjoy this!  
> Please give feedback (positive and/or negative) if you have any as I wish to improve my writing so I can make more and better fanfictions.

1st of July 1972-  
Sirius  
His parents had said nothing to him for the two days he’d spent with him. His brother, Regulus, had only talked to Sirius on one occasion. He told his older brother that he wasn’t allowed to speak to him, but seeing that Regulus would be attending school in September, he longed to know what Hogwarts was like. Sirius talked about the moving stairs, about the bizarre head of Hufflepuff, Professor Wintion and everything he loved. Regulus had sat on Sirus’s bed, engaged in conversation wanting to only know more about the wonders of Hogwarts. Just as Sirius was about to talk about his friends his mother had stormed in. Her face looked so sharp you may have been able to sharpen a pencil with it. Her eyes filled with hatred and shock.  
“REGULUS! What on earth are you doing? Come downstairs immediately! I can’t have you turn into such a disgrace!” Walburga yelled as she grabbed her youngest son by the collar of his shirt and pulled him to the door. She gave Sirius one look of disgust before slamming the door shut behind her.  
So there he stood, alone. In the middle of the day, in the backyard of 12 Grimmauld Place, clutching his portkey. 

1st of July 1972-  
James  
James and his father, Fleamont, waited at platform 6 for Sirius to arrive. Fleamont was a tall man with dark chocolate brown hair and a dark beard. He, like his son, wore glasses and kept his hair in a mess above his head. The two looked very alike. But unlike his mother, Euphemia, James’s hair was jet black and straight. Euphemia had long curly locks of strawberry blonde hair that went down to her knees, although she usually tied it back in a plait.  
The express train, no. 1606, pulled up in front of the Potter’s. Of course, this wasn’t Sirius's train as the only train Sirius would ever be allowed to ride was the Hogwarts express. The Black’s would die of disgust if their son used muggle transport so Sirius had to use a portkey. He would arrive out of nowhere in the train station. The muggles of course wouldn’t notice anything. So when Sirius did appear from behind one of the platforms none of the passing by muggles even looked his way.  
“James!” Sirius said as he made his way to the Potters. Both FLeamont and James stood up immediately. Sirius came to a stop when he approached James. James embraced his friend in a hug. Fleamont extended his hand out to Sirius who then shook it. “I’m James’s father, Fleamont,” he said.  
“Sirius,” Sirius said.


End file.
